


Labels

by illshowyoulater



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illshowyoulater/pseuds/illshowyoulater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when do you decide to label a relationship? </p>
<p>Pure Valentine's Day Fluff in Drabble Form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> To them.

As she held her phone to her ear and waited for him to answer, Gillian eyed up the large basket that was currently taking up half of her dining room table. His voice came through the phone loud and clear and without warning. “To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” He joked. She rolled her eyes at his goofiness, but let out a short giggle anyway. “You know why I’m calling, David.” His own laughter filled her ear. “Hmmm...no, I don’t think I do.” Gillian shook her head. Stepping towards the table, she reached out and touched one of the vibrantly colored petals. The elaborate display of her flowers and chocolates had arrived an hour earlier with a cryptic note attached. It was completely unnecessary and silly....and yet, the stunning arrangement had made her smile. 

“It’s beautiful...but seriously you didn’t have to do that.” “It’s Valentine’s Day.” Quipped David. “I don’t know how they do things in stuffy old England but here in America guys typically shower girls with over priced, perishable gifts.” A smirk started at the corners of her lips. “It’s not even a real holiday. Since when do you care what other guys do?” She couldn’t see him but she could almost hear him smile back. “Come on....what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t at least acknowledge this ridiculous holiday?” She heard his words but it took a few seconds for their meaning to register. When she was quiet for too long, he grew concerned, “Are you still there?” Gillian cleared her throat, “I’m here.” She left the table and started to take small steps around the room as she debated on telling him what was on her mind. “I thought I lost you for a second.” When the rational side of her mind won out against the irrational side of her mind, she cleared her throat and told him, “I’m just surprised to hear you throwing the word boyfriend around.” 

David’s response came without hesitation. “Why?” His tone held too much cockiness for the question to be believable. He knew exactly what she was thinking. “I didn’t realize that you were my boyfriend.” Unlike his, her tone was free of any indicators as to what she was feeling. He went suddenly silent. It was physically impossible, but she swore that she could hear the thoughts racing around his mind. 

“You stay over whenever you visit and I’ve noticed that you keep leaving more and more things here...when you leave. That sounds like boyfriend material to me.” He insisted. Realizing that she may have hurt his feelings she quickly back tracked. “I’m sorry...I just didn’t know that we had put a label on this.” It was impossible for her to put into words what this consisted of. It was confusing and mysterious and exciting all at once. David chuckled. “Well, maybe we should put a label on it. Would that be so wrong?” She wasn’t sure what to make of his words. They equally surprised and terrified her but her gut instinct took over and she let it. “No, I don’t think it would be wrong.” David let out a happy sigh. “Good. I’ve got to go. Girlfriend.” Gillian rolled her eyes and laughed at him and couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face even when the call had disconnected.


End file.
